Got You Under My Skin
by ChewyChan
Summary: riku is a new student at the boarding school sora and roxas attend, and immediately sora is crushing hard. but there's one problem: riku's girlfriend kairi. kaiku, soriku, akuroku, zemyx and others, shounen ai and mild languge for now
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first time posting on here, so take it easy! This story is set at St Catherine's School of Fine Arts in Twilight Town, because who doesn't love a cute little boarding school fic?? Will have SoRiku, AkuRoku and others like Zemyx, but those are the two that matter most. I can't promise prompt updates because I also have a couple other stories that I'm not sure if I will post or not since I don't know if they are really going anywhere yet, but I'm hoping this one does! And anyway, ADD keeps me from focusing on one story at a time, but I will try my hardest to update soon! Please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Oh, and I didn't have anyone beta this, so I apologize in advance for that!

_disclaimer: i do not own kh, kh2 or kh:com. unfortunately. they belong to tetsuya nomura. i do however own axel and roxas in plushie form who are permanently stuck cuddling on my bed, and i do own sora and riku in sims2 form in which sora is currently expecting riku's child! clearly kh would have been in trouble if i had owned it. oh yeah, no ownage of any ffness either__now, onto the story!_

**GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

It was the first day of 11th year at St Catherine's School of Fine Arts and Roxas and I had just finished unpacking in our dorm. Not that there was a lot to unpack, we kept a lot of our stuff there over the summer since when we went back home to Destiny Islands, all we needed were a couple pairs of shorts and our keyblades. We had both been at St Catherine's, in Twilight Town, since we were 8, that's about half our lives. But we both loved it, there was never a dull moment, and we had so many great friends, gaining new ones every year. Now that we were completely settled in once again, my twin brother Roxas and I headed down to the grounds to scope out the fresh meat. That was my ritual every single year since I turned 12, trying to get an early claim on the prettiest girl, at first, and then the hottest boy when I finally realized I preferred them. Normally I was pretty let down, unlike my brother who had discovered his current boyfriend Axel two years prior, the first time he had ever really shown interest in having a boyfriend or girlfriend, though it was Axel who had pursued him. This year, however, was already starting off differently, and it didn't take long before my eyes found what was sure to be an angel.

"Hey, Roxas, that new boy standing over there with Namine and some others..." I waited for my brother to see the tall, pale boy with shimmering silver hair.

"Uh huh, what about him?" Roxas didn't seem too impressed, which was probably a good thing. He would have just been competition, and besides, he had a boyfriend anyway.

"He's gorgeous! Do you think he's gay or straight?" Since we were at an art-specialized boarding school, it was never a surprise for a boy to end up being gay. Unfortunately, before Roxas had a chance to share his opinion, this silver-haired wonder wrapped his arm around a rather cute red-headed girl's shoulder, kissing her sweetly before he and another boy headed in our direction with their bags. I couldn't help but pout, my eyes glued to this boy as he walked past me without even looking, presumably into the boy's dorm.

"Aw, don't worry, Sor! I'm sure there's someone else perfect for you!" It wasn't a secret that I hd never had a real relationship. I'd had a couple maybe-a-month-long boyfriends and girlfriends here and there, but nothing was really serious, and I had never felt like I loved any of them. I wanted so bad to have what Roxas and Axel had. Even though they seemed to fight and argue a lot and get under each other's skin, there were so many times they'd been caught sitting together, holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes and anyone passing by could easily tell they were each crazy about the other. A soft sigh fell from my lips just thinking about it.

"But I don't want just anyone, I want _him_!" My pout shifted into a scowl as I watched the beauty disappear into the dorm, about to follow till Roxas grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Stalking is illegal, you know. Just let it go, We'll go look some more, okay?" I huffed and pulled my arm out from his grasp, sending one last glance in mystery-boy's vague direction before walking with my twin further into the grounds.

It wasn't long before my spirits were lifted, it was a beautifully warm day and I was meeting up with all my friends, like Zexion and Marluxia, who I was in a lot of drama classes with, Demyx, who took music classes with Roxas and often followed us around because he had a crush on Zexion, as well as Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Selphie, Namine (it took everything in me not to drill her about her new friends), Larxene and Luxord. Just as Roxas and I were heading back to the dorms, Axel came running out of them, tackling his boyfriend to the ground as I looked on with a grin.

"Roxie! I missed ya beautiful." I stifled a giggle as Roxas struggled to get away from his attacker, who simply did his best to smother the smaller boy with kisses. Finally the two were on their feet. "So, what have the cutest twins at St Catherine's been up to today?"

Roxas blushed, and hurriedly took advantage of the opportunity to pass his embarrassment over to me. How kind. "Well, so far it's mainly been Sora pining for some new kid. A tall boy with long silver hair. He's practically got the marriage license written out and he doesn't even know the guy's name!" I scowled heavily and glared at my twin as he snickered.

"You mean Riku? I think you might mean Riku. He's my new roommate, and he's new and has silver hair. And I guess he's kind of tall, at least to a shrimp like you." Axel grinned at me as my scowl deepened at the insult, though I couldn't help but want to kiss the older boy at the same time.

"His name is Riku? That's a nice name. Riku. How straight does he seem to be? Think there's a chance he'd go gay for me? What's his favorite color? Does he like sushi? What about pizza? I wonder if he likes Disney movies or scary ones... Axel!" I had to jog to keep up with Axel and my twin as they both started off away from me, shaking their heads. They were so rude.

* * *

I couldn't possibly sleep that night. I lay on my back, arms folded behind my head as I stared up through the darkness at the poster on my ceiling of my hero: Carly Simon. She. Is. Awesome. Unfortunately she had no helpful hints for me. She just grinned her beautiful grin down at me, but it was so positive, I couldn't help but be optimistic.

I was just starting to finally fall asleep when Roxas' alarm went off. School didn't actually start for another week, so needless to say I was a little irritated as I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Roxas! Turn that bloody thing off!" I growled, pulling the pillow tighter over my ears as it continued to go off. In response, I got his pillow smacking against my own, then a few seconds later the noise finally stopped.

I tried desperately to get back to some state of sleep but found it impossible and instead turned back to face my twin, who had just finished getting dressed. I couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my lips as I sat up and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna go see Axel?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but my twin knew me better than that and a smirk settled on his own lips.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I cleared my throat, still trying to keep casual though I knew he had caught on.

"Need some company?"

"Actually, Axel is company enough but if you want to go see if you can't put the moves on Riku, then sure, come on."

He didn't have to tell me twice and I bolted from the bed, hurriedly throwing on an outfit that I thought looked somewhat decent, though most others would probably think it was a little over the top. I had a hoodie on underneath a tshirt with fingerless gloves, baggy jeans and three belts, none of which actually went through the belt loops. Making sure my hair was spiked perfectly, I followed my impatient brother out of the room.

Then it was I who was the impatient one. Riku and Axel were on the floor above us and the elevator was taking far too long to reach us. I whined anxiously as I waited and finally gave up, taking off for the stairs just before the elevator dinged. But I couldn't be bothered to break my momentum and turn back, so I kept going, letting Roxas take the elevator. Since the stairs were down the hall and around the corner, Roxas of course reached our destination before me and I scowled, straightening my outfit, my heart pounding as Roxas knocked on his boyfriend's door.

Much to my pleasure, it was indeed Riku who opened the door, looking down at us in all his glory. However, on second notice, I realized he had a rather grumpy expression on his face, and his hair was a mess. He was wearing pajama pants with no shirt. No shirt... I gulped and had to work hard at keeping my mouth closed and my eyes on his, which we were a brilliant shade of aquamarine that reminded me of the ocean back home.

"Yes?" Was his agitated greeting and it clicked that neither one of us had said anything. I was too busy fantasizing and Roxas was too busy watching me, looking quite amused. I looked to him, waiting for him to say something because I was sure if I tried my voice would come out in an embarrassing squeak.

"Is Axel up?" Riku looked both of us over before shrugging and turning away, opening the door wider so we could come in as he shuffled back to his bed, curling up and trying to go back to sleep.

Axel was still in bed, and we closed the door after we entered, Roxas turning on a light before going over to wake up his boyfriend. I occupied myself by studying Riku's side of the room. There wasn't much going on yet, he had two boxes that were opened and had obviously been rummaged through for whatever he needed right away. It was weird to see the bare walls and rather bland overall appearance; I was too used to those of us that had grown up there and always had our decor up.

I subconsciously walked over closer to his side, noticing a large picture frame up against the wall with a painting of what looked to be a castle. From the small view I had, it looked beautiful and I couldn't help but want to get a better look.

"Can I help you?" I jumped and looked over at Riku, who was peering at me curiously through his bangs. I jumped, not having realized I had stepped so far into his personal space, and turned a rather deep shade of crimson. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not by the look on his face since his hair was mostly covering all his features. His voice hadn't sounded all that angry, though, maybe just a little sleepy. I was determined to ignore the slight rudeness in the question. But still, I was embarrassed and took a few steps back.

"Oh, s-sorry. I was just looking at that painting." I nodded my head towards it, but quickly averted my gaze, looking instead at my brother and his boyfriend, not at all surprised that he wasn't having any luck waking the pyro up.

Grateful for the opportunity to get my attention away from the angel in the other bed, I hurried over to my brother's rescue, not having any second thoughts as I leapt onto Axel, landing on the small of his back.

"Get up, lazy ass!" I bounced and wiggled a little and before I knew it, found myself landing rather roughly on the floor. It was a regular routine and I merely grinned, but blushed furiously when I heard a loud, short laugh coming from Riku's general direction. Axel and Roxas both watched my reaction and grinned to each other as I visibly shrank and fell into a chair on Axel's side of the room. At least I had succeeded in waking up the flame-haired boy, though.

As Axel got up, he went straight for his closet, leaving Roxas to make his bed for him. Roxas was a bit of a neat freak and was always doing things like that. I may have taken advantage of it and never bothered to clean my side of the room, knowing he would always do it for me. At least he never seemed to mind.

As Axel got ready and Roxas sat on his bed, I tried my best to look anywhere but at Riku, or his painting. But I eagerly took the chance to look at him when Axel asked him a question, zipping up his pair of black, tight leather pants. Roxas was practically drooling.

"Hey, since you're up, want to hang with us for a while? I don't know how many people you know around here, but you're more than welcome to join us."

I eagerly awaited Riku's response. He looked from Axel to Roxas and then to me. I could feel my cheeks burning as his eyes settled on me with interest, and then he nodded, pushing himself back up from his bed.

"Sure, just give me a moment to get ready."

Glee! I had to put my hand over my mouth to cover up my grin, and I bounced in my chair excitedly as I waited for him to get ready.

"Mind if I invite Kairi? She might be hanging out with Namine, but if she isn't, I'm sure she could use a couple more friends, too."

Axel glanced at me, frowning when he noticed my severe drop in mood and giving me an apologetic nod before shaking his head at Riku.

"Not at all, the more the merrier!"

* * *

My mood was back! Kairi couldn't come because Selphie, Wakka and Tidus had already asked her to hang out. And I was back to bouncing around happily, though still trying to keep my distance from Riku and avoided looking at him altogether lest I get caught staring.

We chose to give the boy a thorough tour of the school. Luckily Axel was in the Visual Arts section, since Riku was as well, so we were able to give him the proper tour. Though, he would have been in luck no matter which area of the school he was into, unless it was dance, since Roxas was in the music department and I was in theatre.

Our timing couldn't have been better and our tour came to an end in the cafeteria just in time for lunch. Well, an early lunch, but we were all pretty hungry anyway. Since the school year hadn't officially started, they just had out various things for sandwiches with cookies, brownies and fruit, which I personally couldn't have been happier with. Nothing beats peanut butter and jelly with a golden delicious apple.

It didn't take us long to finish our small meal, and not to anyone's surprise, Roxas and Axel got into a fight over the last frosted brownie which somehow ended up in a rather steamy makeout session. I looked over at Riku uncomfortably, he was just finishing up an orange.

"So... This is your first year, right? Where are you from?" I tried to hide my nervousness at talking to him, keeping an even tone to my voice though on the inside I was a giggling, screaming puddle of schoolgirl.

"Yeah, it is. Kairi and I are from Radiant Garden." I frowned when he mentioned her again.

"Kairi.. that your girlfriend?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we've been together for two years. She's a fantastic pianist and was offered a full scholarship to come here last year but refused because of me. I felt a little guilty and applied here to get her to come, so here we are." I nodded, trying to hold back my discouraged frown. It seemed as though he really loved her if he would do something like that for her.

"Oh, cool, so, what do you do?"

"I paint." I nodded again, then sat up a little straighter, looking back up at him.

"Oh! Was that painting by your bed yours, then?" His turn to nod again. "It looked beautiful, I would love to see some of your work."

He was quiet for a long moment but finally lifted his eyes to meet mine and smiled. I practically melted right on the spot. "Sure. We can look through my portfolio tomorrow. But on one condition. You and your brother gotta let me sleep in. No beating down our door at the asscrack of dawn."

I grinned and nodded. "I'm sure I can handle that. I hate getting up so early when I don't have to. Roxas usually makes me, though, or he's just so noisy I can't get back to sleep. But I'll keep him out of your room as long as possible."

I couldn't help but feel elated as we headed back to the dorms. Even though I was sure the first thing he was going to do when he got back to his room was call Kairi, I still had a date to look forward to. Of course, it wasn't a date, but it was nice to think of it that way. Especially since he was going to be sharing something personal with me.

All it took to keep Roxas out of the room till a decent hour, thankfully, was explaining the situation to him. After lecturing me about not getting too excited or reading too much into it, he agreed, and that night before we went to sleep he made sure his alarm was off. He did, however, point out that it might ruin his schedule since he was trying to recondition himself to getting up early on the weekdays.

As I crawled into bed, I beamed up at Carly's smiling face and couldn't help but think she had something to do with it, then fell asleep with certain fantasies of my non-date the next day with Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Chapter 2! Sorry it's so short and took so long. It's kind of slow getting started, and I am not 100 sure where this is going to be going, but I do have a few fun ideas that I can't wait to get to! Read and review, please! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

_disclaimer: i do not own kh, kh2 or kh:com. unfortunately. they belong to tetsuya nomura. i do however own axel and roxas in plushie form who are permanently stuck cuddling on my bed, and i do own sora and riku in sims2 form in which sora is currently expecting riku's child! UPDATE: it's a beautiful healthy baby girl! clearly kh would have been in trouble if i had owned it. oh yeah, no ownage of any ffness either__now, onto the story!_

-----------------------------------------CHAPTER 2----------------------------------------------

Roxas might as well have set his alarm. My body was too excited to stay asleep for long so I was rising with the sun, hurrying to get showered and dressed, then down to get some breakfast. There was an upside to showing up for breakfast so early, I was able to snag a box of froot loops which are usually gone long before I get anywhere near the cafeteria.

I did respect Riku's wishes to be allowed to sleep in later. To give him a little extra time, I went to the drama room to see if my teacher was in and hopefully get a head start on what we would be doing this year. I wasn't at all surprised to see Ms. Kisaragi (better known to most of us as Yuffie) in the classroom, she was such a morning person.

"Sora! How are you!" She greeted me excitedly, rushing over to give me a hug. Yuffie was pretty typical of a drama teacher, minus being old. But she was very loud, outgoing and over-the-top. And dramatic.

"I'm great, how are you, ma'am?" Finally I was able to pry myself away from her.

"Oh I have so many _ideas_ for this year, it's going to be great! I can't wait to get started on everything." Her arms were all over the place as she spoke. She always did have a way of evading direct questions like that.

"Yeah? Like what?" I gave her my best smile, my eyes hopeful, though my expression fell as she suddenly stood very stern in front of me.

"Now Sora, you know better than that! It wouldn't be fair for me to give you an advantage over the other students. You will just have to wait till the first day of school like everyone else."

"Not even just a hint?" Another attempt at an innocent pleading face but she simply shook her head. "Oh, fine then. I should get going anyway, I have a date today! Well, not a date, but... you know. See ya, Ms. Kisaragi!" I waved hurriedly then ran out of the classroom and back to the dorm rooms. It was still a little too early to go see Riku, thoughI was sure Roxas was already in their room since he wasn't in ours. But I still didn't want to appear too eager. I decided to lay on my bed and read for an hour, then head off, though it wasn't going so well seeing as I was having a very hard time concentrating, indeed.

Finally it felt like enough time had passed and I fixed myself in the mirror before heading out the door, calmly, and this time waiting for the elevator. I knocked softly on the door, of course, not wanting to come across as too eager. Five seconds passed, then ten, then fifteen. I was starting to wonder if I had knocked too softly and was raising my fist to knock again when the door finally opened.

"Oh, hi Riku! I didn't wake you, did I?" I smiled, turning a little pink as I just stared up at him. He didn't look like he had only just woken up, his hair was perfect, as were his clothes, his eyes, that smile... But, he had just taken so long to come to the door, I knew something had to be up.

"No, I've been awake for a little while." His smile grew and he let me step inside. I looked around to see if Roxas and Axel were around, but they weren't and I frowned when I saw who was. "Sora, this is Kairi. Kairi, my new friend Sora."

She gave an annoyingly sweet smile, her pretty almost-violet eyes squinting shut as she did, nodding her head and letting out a short giggle. "Hi Sora, pleasure meeting you!"

I glared at her and ran forward, grabbing her hair and shoving her down to the floor, then proceeded to grab all the blankets and pillows from the bed she had been sitting on and hurled them at her. When I ran out of ammo I sat on top of her and held a pillow, trying my best to smother her with Riku cheering me on in the background. "I'll steal your boyfriend if it's the last thing I do!"

Okay, so that isn't really what I did, but the scene did flash in my mind and I would have liked to very much. Instead I just back and nodded. "Hi Kairi, nice meeting you, too. But, did anyone tell you girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorm rooms?" Well, I couldn't be perfectly polite. And sure, it was a rule, but no one hardly ever enforced it. Boys in the girls' rooms was a little more strict, but they were still a little lax on that one too.

I felt a little bad about my outburst when her face immediately fell. Already it seemed like it would be hard to hate her, she came across as such a nice person. But her annihilation was certain anyhow. "Oh, no, I didn't know." She looked at Riku helplessly and I scowled, but quickly softened my features as he turned to me, looking unsure of what to do, and I sighed.

"But, I won't tell anyone. Just don't get caught." Offering a forced grin, I glanced around the room, and saw a few more paintings laying out. I wasn't sure where they came from, they couldn't possibly have been stuffed in those two boxes. But I was grateful for the opportunity to change the topic. "Are these yours?" Though I didn't look at him, Riku knew the question was directed at him and I stepped a little closer, this time certain it was allowed since he had invited me.

"Yeah, just a few of them that Kairi brought with to hang in her room." So that explained where they had been hiding and why she was here. This only annoyed me further.

"Oh Sora, you should see his house! He has so many paintings, and they are all really good!"

I merely nodded, stepping right up to the bed and studying the paintings. They were all beautifully done, dark yet vibrant colors were splashed on the canvases, and the ones Kairi had brought all portrayed a cloaked figure battling mysterious beings with an oddly shaped weapon.

But the one that caught most of my attention was the one I'd seen from the previous night. Since it was now lifted onto the bed, propped against the wall I could see that it was indeed a castle. And a rather odd one at that with strange angles that made it look rather crooked. There were three tiny figures seen heading towards the entrance, though they were too small for me to make out any details. It also didn't help that there was a sort of mist covering the entire painting. And upon another glance at the overall scene, I realized that one half was painted in shades closer to nighttime while the other reflected those more seen during the day, albeit still rather dark.

"Hmm... I like this one a lot. But.. I'm not really sure why." It was hard for me to tear my glance away from the painting until I heard Riku's voice.

"I do, too. It's one of my favorites. I'm oddly attached to it." I turned to the older boy, expecting to see him eyeing the painting himself since he was speaking of it so fondly, but instead I saw him watching me intently, a realization that caused my cheeks to turn an embarrassing shade of pink.

Attempting to save face, I grinned and cleared my throat, turning back to the painting and moving my body so that my face was out of view, trying to get as close to the canvas as possible. There was something so inviting about it, I wanted so badly to be able to crawl into the painting and enter the strange castle, but that of course was impossible. It was easy to see how Riku could be attached to it.

"Well when you become a famous artist, I'm going to buy the first reproduction of this one!" I faced him again finally, beaming, standing with my arms crossed behind my head.

Riku smiled back, remaining quiet for a few seconds as though he were thinking. "Hey, if you want, I could paint you something. Maybe somewhat of a spin-off of this one?"

My eyes were the size of platters and my cheeks were close to splitting from how wide my smile had become. "Oh that would be so cool, I would love that!"

"Oh, yes, that would be very nice Riku." We both looked over at Kairi, who was smiling softly, Riku looking almost as surprised to hear her voice as I was. I had completely forgotten she was there. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go, Namine was going to show me around the music department some more today and see if I could get in and practice a little on one of the school's pianos. Just give me a call later and we can get those paintings back to my dorm, okay Riku?" She stood up, looking at me before walking over to Riku and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah sure, see ya Kairi." He gave her a quick hug and nodded, then moved the paintings off the bed, motioning for me to sit as soon as she had left. Once I did so, he pulled a large box-like folder from one of his boxes and then sat next to me, opening it up and laying it across our laps. "This is my portfolio. It has a few small paintings and sketches and a lot of photos of my other work that won't fit."

I slowly flipped through the pages, becoming even more in awe of his talent as I turned each one. He had many different styles, some sketches were cartoon-like, some similar to the paintings Kairi had brought in, and some that I guessed were sketches of his friends hanging out back home. Most of the small paintings he had in there had no real subject, they almost looked like random colors just tossed and swirled about, but it was all done so wonderfully. But I noticed every single painting in the photograph had the same cloaked figure, sometimes more than one, aside from a few that had the same tiny figures from the painting with the castle, always too small to make out features.

"So, what's with these cloaked people? Any story behind it?" I looked to Riku curiously, and he just shook his head and shrugged.

"No, not really. I just always see them when I hit the canvas, not sure what it's about."

I nodded and flipped through a few more pages, stopping suddenly on one that made my face go ashen, my jaw dropping as I just stared before looking to him incredulously.

"Ha-Have you ever been to Destiny Islands?"

Riku shook his head, looking confused. "No, why? Are you okay?"

I shook my own head quickly, holding the entire folder up so I could get a closer look, gaping at it. "That's where I'm from, and this... this looks exactly like the island my brother and I play on! In fact, with a little imagination, this looks like it could be my brother and I here on the beach, dualing with our keyblades!" I couldn't tear my eyes from it, if I hadn't known better, I would have said that was exactly what it was.

"Really?" He moved in for a closer look as well. "I guess you're right... It does kinda look like you and Roxas. That's strange. This one, like the castle, were painted because of dreams that I have. A lot of the paintings like this are, actually. I always see different places in my dreams, but always the same three figures who I never can really make out, but paint anyway. Creepy."

I nodded enthusiastically, and after all that, as I looked back up to him, I couldn't help but feel a certain fondness, some sort of connection. I could feel goosebumps rising all over my body, despite that I was actually feeling almost too warm. As I looked down at the painting again, I knew for sure now that Kairi was history, deep down in my heart. She wasn't in a single one of these paintings. It was obviously in my and Riku's fate to be together. So I was even more determined than before to make him mine.


End file.
